Sparks Fly
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Sometimes whenever Jason encounters a sudden switch of mood, he sparks off electricity— Piper is always a product of just that; and despite the fact that at times she despises it, she may have secretly learned to love it. (Or— the one where Jason likes to give Piper new hairstyles; accidental or not)


**Title: **sparks fly

**Summary: **sometimes whenever jason encounters a sudden switch of mood, he sparks off electricity— piper is always a product of just that; and despite the fact that at times she despises, she may have secretly learned to love it

**Warning: **nothing just vvvv cheesy jasper

* * *

**1.**

"So, Jason? What do you think?" Piper had spent several hours trying to perform a new hairdo she had in mind. In spite of the ruckus always involved in the Argo II and all of the tasks needed to be performed, Piper yearned for just a regular, relaxing day just dedicated to herself; and she may have spent it on a new hairstyle she'll probably get over in the next couple of hours.

Although, she really likes this one. The braids she spent looking at books are elegantly made with near perfection and how every strand is part of an art; Piper is proud— and of course she'd like to share it with her boyfriend.

Jason grinned, twirling a piece of loose lock that was framing Piper's face. He liked it, especially since he just came back from intense battle planning with Annabeth and he needed a lighter change of mood— from stress to relaxing.

So, it was no surprise to find that when Jason's fingers laced its way between Piper's lock, something sparked in his fingertips as it chorused its way to the rest of Piper's hair. Slowly, every strand frizzed up, losing its art and now sticking in absurd places. Piper's eyes bulged as she jumped at the sudden electricity shock.

The sheepish smile on Jason's face allowed a quick transition of knowing what's up for Piper. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, as she warily touched the only braid that remained unharmed. "Bu-bu, but JASON, I SPENT _hours _working on thIS."

As if it would help the slightest, Jason kissed Piper's cheek and patted her hair only to get a glare in return. "Sorry?"

* * *

**2. **

Piper was tossing and turning in her bed in result from a vicious nightmare she had to undergo from all the trauma she's been through lately. For some reason, with all the might she had in her, she's unable to escape the nightmare she created.

Her murmurs and frantic screams were only heard from Jason as his ears are almost as good as an owl. He came to Piper's room to find her shifting in her bed, a frown placed on her lips that seems to be out of place, and sweat beads rolling down her forehead.

Jason frowned, his eyebrows scrunched in worry after coming from a daydream himself. He walked to Piper's bed, sitting softly and careful not to sit on her. He shook her, trying to awaken her from her horrid slumber but Piper made no sudden move to escape. Jason started to get worried as his mood immediately changed from curiosity to worry.

When Jason went to run a hand through Piper's hair, his fingers vibrated as the electricity he created brought Piper's hair to life and and made her choppy brown hair spark upwards; defying gravity.

Piper jolted to life, groggily yawning and a slight smile on her face when she sees Jason. But, eventually, as she went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, she realized nothing was there and travelled her finger upwards to only find that her hair had spiked upwards. "I'm really glad you woke me up from a nightmare and everything but—_Gods_— Jason, you could've done so without giving me a new hairstyle."

* * *

**3. **

"Jason, no, I don't like it like that." Piper murmured, as she stared in the mirror to find a hairstyle that does not appeal to her one bit.

Piper eventually got used to the fact that Jason would constantly change her hairstyle. She recently got into the habit of wearing an elastic band on her wrist to prevent any static electricity charged from Jason, and it works. But occasionally, she learned to appreciate it; which is why they're both standing in front of the mirror, Jason's hands touching Piper's hair as he switched it to several hairstyles.

"What about this?" Jason asked, as he played with her strand to give Piper a hairstyle similar to pigtails without the hair elastic.

Piper wrinkled her nose. "Nah, it doesn't really suit me."

Jason kissed her cheek, "Everything suits you, Pipes."

She rolled her eyes, and urged Jason to continue with his expertise hairstyling. Jason twirled his finger around all of her strands as if masking his finger to a curling iron. "What do you think of this?"

Piper grinned, wrapping an arm around Jason as he played with the new found curls he created. "I love it Jason, thank you." She said before pressing her lips to his.

Piper doesn't really know if the electricity she feels right now were from Jason or his static electricity, but she sure can get used to this feeling.


End file.
